Five Nights At Freddy's (Behind Closed Doors)
by EddieVedderisGod
Summary: How Do the animotronics see things? Find out in this Story of how the Animatronics see things in the world of Freddy Fazbears Pizza
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Five Nights At Freddy's (Behind the Cameras)

Chapter 1: Behind the Mask

It was a Busy day at Freddy fazbear's Pizza, there were children everywhere and the animatronics were working fine as per usual everyone was in a good mood! Except for the manager who was talking with his assistant about what happens at night with the animatronics.

"I just don't know what to do Lenny." Moaned The manager. "They are getting out of control ever since the bite of 87 things jsut havn't been the same i mean the amount of money we lost after the family sued! It almost caused us to close down earlier, why does that Fox have to be so Violent!?"

Lennord the Assistant stayed quite as he was scared to talk after his experience with Freddy.

"I tell you this place is on the verge of shutting down we have the health department on our asses saying the animatronics leak quote un quote: A Mucus Like Substance. Then we have Mike's family asking why he is talking about animatronics trying to kill him!" He shook as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Sir, We have no choice we have to destroy the Animatronics they are a menace!" Lenny said

The manager turned and stared at Lenny with a cold,icy look and said: "Are you mad? they fuel the restraunt our terrible food and bad staff can be looked over when the kids look at them they are our company's strong point!" The Manager stated as he looked over at the tables and the stage.

"Yes i know that but come on they have killed 5 Night watchmen for christ sake!" Argued Lenny.

(Later that night)

The kids had all left and the cleaners were just finishing up as Lenny and The manager of Freddy fazbear's were backstage looking over the animotronics and talking to them.

"You three are out of line!" Sternly he told the three like they were little kids who broke a dish.

The animotronics just stood like statues and didn't do a thing as 4 men switched them to free roam mode before walking out very quickly.

"Stan we better get going we don't want to be here when they start coming alive!" Lenny warned The Manager.

Stan just stared at Freddy menacingly before waling out the backstage area keeping a cold icy stare on Freddy the whole time.

Later Both Lenny and Stan Left the building and the new night watchman arrived.

he walked into the Security room and sat down at the security cameras and started slurping on a milkshake staring at the cameras as The place started to get creepy.

(Meanwhile Backstage)

"Well guess it's time for us to get down to buisness." Whispered Bonnie to Chica

"Abit early don't you think?" Chica said.

"It's wednesday get a move on!" Freddie chuckled evilly.

"Your right let's wake Foxy he's apparently really mad at the night guard." Chica said

"I aM!" Yelled a voice coming from Pirate Cove!

To be continued...

Hi i hope you enjoyed the first part on my very first fanfic please give me ideas!

Peace: Cameron


	2. Chapter 2: One More In A Suit

Chapter 2: One More In A Suit

The Night Watchman was 5ft 9 inches tall he was very skinny and was sat in a chair in the office shaking as he heard pots and pans coming from the right door, he was looking as quick as he could through the cameras and prayed that the animatronics couldn't see him. His name was Daniel Ralph and he had taken this job because he was on the verge of losing his apartment and needed every bit of extra cash he could although he was regretting it alot.

Bonnie and Chica were in the dining room and Freddie was still on stage. They were just talking to one another.

"ooo he's a smart one isn't he chica!" Bonnie said the Chica who was on the other side of the dining room.

"Yes he is but just wait untill Freddy makes his debut." Chica laughed.

"Yessssssss" Freddy whispered from the restrooms in a Hissy,Raspy voice.

"I'm going in watch this." Bonnie stated walking down the hallway.

(Meanwhile in the office)

The phone rang and made Daniel scream because he was busy looking at Foxy who was poking his head out of his curtain.

"HELLO!" said the phone.

"Hello?" Whispered Dan.

"I have to tell you something about Freddie!" Said the voice on the phone.

"What!" Asked Dan

"Whatever you do don't let him get..." Suddenly the phone cut out!

"What?...Hello?" Shouted Dan.

All he could hear was white noise so he dropped the phone.

To make matters worse all the cameras had gone black so Dan was turning on both of the lights on right and left.

Then just sat as everything went quiet... You could literally hear a pin drop as Daniel turned off the fan and listened in the air but there was not even a sound.

He then went to look at the Cameras when all of a sudden! out of the black Freddie came straight out of the Darkness and Screamed at Dan who was screaming his head off before Bonnie slammed her hand onto his mouth shutting him up.

Dan's eyes were wide open as he felt the cold metal hand against his lips as he was dragged along the floor backstage!

Chica pulled out a fresh Freddie Fazbear suit out of a storage cupboard as Daniel watched trying to scream but bonnie's grip was to much as he could barely even breathe, as he watched Chica open up the suit and motioned to Bonnie to throw him in.

Dan tried to over power the Bunny put she was over twice his size and the last thing he saw was the haunting stare of freddie as he was stuffed into the Suit.

The electric servos and gears cut into his skin and the Screws where the Endoskeleton would connect to the suit Gored into his stomach and neck making him shreak in agony and just as Chica closed the suit back up the metal prongs were the eyes would go engraved themselves into his eyes causing Dan's final gut-wrenching scream as he finally stopped breathing and fell to the floor in the suit with blood leaking all over the cold,tile floor.

The 3 Animatronics looked over the dead body of Dan and laughed Evily before dawn struck and they all shut themselves down.

(7.00 am in the morning)

Lenard had just got in to the diner when he noticed that Freddy and the gang weren't there.

"Oh no!" Thought Lenard as he ran backstage and saw all 3 of the Animatronics looking down at the corpse of Dan inside the Freddy suit.

"STAN!" He shouted, Stan had just came through the door and speed walked backstage and saw what had happened.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He shouted at the top of his lungs sweeping his hands across a shelf throwing all the spare heads of Chica and Bonnie on to the floor and pressed his hands against the wall.

"What are we going to do?!" Asked Lenard holding his hands on his head.

Stan turned around and looked at Lenny and thought of something quick because he didn't want to say shut down.

"We need to get 2 night guards instead!" He insisted making lenny roll his eyes.

"No! Stan Don't you see? we need to shut down the restraunt!" He shouted

"Trust me! four eyes are better than two!" He laughed in a slightly insane way.

"Now help me clean this up." he said like he didn't even care what had happened.

Lenny didn't question him he just did what he asked giving him one last chance


	3. Chapter 3: Foxy's Remorse

Chapter 3: Foxy's Remorse.

Lenard and Stan were sitting in the security room writing a new ad for the restaurant, advertising for 2 new security guards with pay of $120.00 per week.

"That's not enough Stan!" Boomed Lenard

"It's enough i cannot be bothered to pay them more! After all they are the ones who chose this job after all."

Lenard just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked out of the office down the West hall where Bonnie would walk down after hours, down to Pirate Cove where he stood and looked at the out of order sign and sighed loudly.

"Why did you do it Foxy? The children loved you, you were like the main attraction of the restaurant... And I had the time of my life when I was 8 and first came here and saw you, When i saw the news and found out it was you that did the Bite i was Beside myself! Now look at you wasting away in this horrible small place you call home you see what you've done your the reason your going to be destroyed at the end of the year! You never learned though did you? Now of course not you never did!" Lenard said In a stern voice to the curtain before he walked off to the restroom.

As he was walking away Foxy poked his head out of the curtain and looked at Lenard even though He had already started walking away so it was useless of him.

Foxy looked sad, he felt remorse after what he did so long ago.

But he then saw Freddy on the stage looking very angry staring directly at him!

Foxy just cowered away and started sobbing.

(Meanwhile In the city)

In a big suburban neighborhood there lived a small family of three, A 43 year old mom, a 21 year old high school drop out named Ryan and the youngest and little brother of Ryan's a 14 year old boy called Mathew. They were all in dire need of money to pay Mathew's school bill that the mom was working 4 part time jobs every week!

Ryan was looking through the ads for jobs in the paper when he saw an ad for a "Night Watchmen at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Watch Cameras and ensure safety of equipment and Animatronic Characters." Underneath it said: "$120 Dollars a week." At first Ryan raised an eyebrow wondering how the wage was so low but he was desperate so he circled the ad and walked over to the phone to call the place.

Just as he got up to use the phone his little brother Mathew asked. "what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just calling for another job interview." He replied.

"Oh." Said Mathew. "Where?" He asked

"This place called Freddy Fazbears" He said as he had the phone to his ear calling the number.

Mathews Blue eyes Widened as he looked at his brother in a look of shock.

"Ryan..." He said.

"What?!" He yelled "It's ringing be quite!"

"Wait there's something i have to tell you about Freddy Fazbe..." Before Mathew could finish The phone picked up and Ryan started talking.

"Hello?" Ryan said.

"Hello?" Asked the other line.

"Yes hi um i'm calling about the ad in the paper?" Ryan Questioned.

"Oh yes... Ugh yeah come down to the address listed on the ad and we will talk there." The other line said strangly nervous like.

"Yeah sure!" Ryan stated in a upbeat way.

"But quick question? Do you have a friend who could come down as well?" Asked the other line

Ryan thought for a minute before he quicky said: "Yeah i'm sure i know just the guy!" He happily said.

"Ok then come on down we will see you in 20 minutes!" Said the line before hanging up.

Ryan put down the phone and started walking out the house but Mathew was determined to tell his Brother about the incident at the restaurant.

"But Ryan!" Mathew shouted.

"NOT NOW MATT! If i want to be there in time i need to go now save it till later!" He moaned walking out the house to his car.

"But BU...But I!" Mathew stuttered but it was too late Ryan hat already left.

(Back at the Restaurant)

"Stan!" Said Lenard rushing into the office.

"Yes Lenard?" He asked

"We got a new guard! And possibly another one he will be here in 20 minutes." He said.

Stan just smiled in an almost kind of freaky way as he stood up and walked over to the cameras and said: "Perfect!"

(In Pirate Cove)

Foxy was still sobbing sat down inside the small little room peeking out at Bonnie,Chica and Freddy on the stage. They were all looking at him like they were laughing though they were making no noise as they could not move thanks to they're Free roaming mode.

Foxy felt like an out cast he turned away and walked over to the back of Pirate Cove and slowly started crying.

(Meanwhile back in the city)

"JOSH!" Shouted Ryan Banging on the front door of his friend Josh's Apartment.

The Door Opened slowly and out came Josh.

"What Is it Ryan! I'm busy with Melissa!" He moaned.

"Yeah we both know Melissa Is a blow up doll you found at the back of your dad's house! Anyway I Might have got us a job as a night guard!" He said happily.

"MELISSA IS NOT A BLOWUP DOLL!" Josh Defended.

"She is just a little bit... Plastic you know!?" He awkwardly stated.

"Yeah sure whatever! Anyway are you interested? Cause both me and you are unemployed so you in?" Ryan asked

"Ok then just let me say goodbye to Melissa." Josh Said

"UGH! Fine!" Groaned Ryan


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Manager

Guys Thanks so much for the feedback and sorry its took so Long i've been Busy helping writing a story for a friend of mine and i've had the flu so sorry this is so short but i'm busy gettign back on track with school but i promise i'll get another Chapter done this month!

Chapter 4: Meeting The Manager

Ryan and Josh left the apartment complex and drove down to Freddy Fazbears.

When they got there Josh and Ryan went inside to the front desk and asked where to meet the Manager.

"Yes he is in the security room in the east hall." Said the Man at the Desk.

"Thank you." Replyed Ryan walking into the dining room full of hyper kids and the Animatronics on stage talking and singing.

"I don't like the Bunny Ryan!" Whsipered Josh to Ryan.

"Why? It's just a Robot." Ryan laughed at Josh.

"It's Creepy look at it's eyes!" He whimpered.

"Oh Shut up you idiot." Said Ryan Rolling his eyes as they walked down the East Hall.

The two walked up to the security office where they saw Lenard and Stan sitting at the cameras bored and asked them:

"Hey are you the Manager? We are here for the Job as a night watchman." Asked Ryan.

"Oh are now?" Smirked Stan.

"Ugh Yeah?" Nervously asked Josh.

"Well my friends let me show you around!" Said Stan.

"Sure?" The two said.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: Freddy's Plan

Chapter 5: Night 1

"This Is the Tablet that is used to check the cameras." Said Stan Pointing to a medium sized tablet with wires sticking out poking out at the top.

"Oh ok but whats the lights for? And...Why do the doors look like they're bomb proof?" Asked Josh making ryan roll his eyes.

"Oh! Well...I'll leave you to find that one out!" Snickered Stan in a sly tone walking out of the room leaving Lenard to do the rest of the tour.

"So...Do we get the job?" Asked Josh.

"Ugh well we take what we can get so i guess you are." He Said.

"Yes!" They both said.

"But you need to remember one thing!" He said seriously.

"What?" Asked Ryan.

"Ok well you see, at night this place runs on a generator of power that if not used correctly can use it up too much and make it shut off completely and leaving you two in the dark." He warned making Josh and Ryan look at him like he was mad.

"Why the hell dows this place run off power?" asked Ryan

"Ughhhh, Because of budget cuts you see we had some minor mishaps back in 198..."

"WOAH!" Interupted Stan bolting into the room.

"We don't need to talk about that do we now!" Said Stan with an awkward smile.

Ryan and Josh just looked at eachother funny and didin't say a word.

"Remember boys about these doors, Only close them if absouloubsly nescisery!" Said Stan.

"Why? What's coming to get us?" Asked Josh

"Well...Ugh... BURGLERS! yeah BUrglers don;t want them gettign ya do you!" Laughed Stan awkwardly.

"Hmmmm" Josh hummed.

**(Later That Night)**

The store was near closing time and the Animatronics were being set to Free roaming mode and Foxy was just sitting down inside of his curtain sobbing.

"What have i done?" Foxy asked himself.

"You ruined it didn't you..." Said a voice coming from outside the curtain.

Foxy went quiet trying to stay in the shadows but the voice started opening the curtain.

"Hello Foxy..." Said Lenard looking down at the Tattered Animatronic Fox looking up at him.

"Your speech you told me the other day really helped i want to go back! I promise i will be good!" Foxy begged but Lenard shook his head and told Foxy some very horrid news.

"You see Foxy the world around us is changing every day! Kids don't want Animatronic Characters anymore it's all about technollogy whats the new latest gadget. I'm sorry Foxy but by years end you and the others will be scrapped..." Lenard said emotionless till the last sentence makign it seem like he was trying not to tear up about it.

"No!" Foxy said beginning to cry again.

"I'm sorry Foxy." Lenard quicky whispered as he closed the Curtains and walked back off out the door to his car.

Foxy just hid back inside the curtain and sat down on the carpet inside Pirate Cove.

**(Meanwhile)**

Meanwhile in the security Room Stan was ready to leave.

"Yes well just clear out at 6am Lenard will do the rest." Lenard happily said.

"Ok then."Josh replied.

"Yeah sure." Ryan.

Stan just walked out the Building without another word while Ryan and Josh were sitting in the dark office as they heard the power switch to the generator! Making all the lights go off except the tiny dim light that shone above the little security office making the cobwebs and peeling wallpaper show off.

**(2 Hours Later)**

"God this is scary! Just look at those Robots they're so creppy!" Josh whispered.

"Josh shut the hell up!" Ryan said putting down the tablet.

"Hey Josh watch the Tablet for a minute i need the bathroom." Said Ryan walking out the office down to the restroom on the right side of the dining room.

"Ok sure!" Josh said nervoously as he held up the Tablet and looked around the pizzaria, but then when he went back to the show stage and he screamed!

"AAAAAHHHHH! RYAAAAAAAAN!" He shouted.

Ryan was at the urinal and when he heard Josh he ran as fast as he could back to the security room!

"What is it Josh?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Theres a spider on the Tablet!" He shrieked.

Ryan smacked Josh round the head for being such an idiot and just sat back down at the desk looking at the Cameras

**(1 Hour Later)**

Ryan was checking the cameras when he heard a sound coming from the back of the room.

"What was that?" Asked Ryan.

"OH NO! IT'S THAT RABBIT WANTING TO GET REVENGE FOR WHAT I SAID TO HER!" Josh screamed before Ryan slapped him round the head.

"No moron trust me i'd think we'd know when an eight feet tall Robot Bunny was in our room!" Ryan shouted.

Shining a flashlight at the back of the security room as Josh pressed the door lights and checked the Cameras for any movement from the Animatronics.

Ryan was lookign at the back of the Room that was full of boxes and dusty old posters.

Suddenly he heard what sounded like a sneeze and pulled away the boxes to see his little brother Mathew!

"Ugh Hi Bro?" He said Nervously.

Ryan grabbed Mathews hoodie and pulled him up onto his feet and shouted at him.

"MATHEW YOU MORON MOM MUST BE WORRIED SICK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE GONNA BE IN!?" He screamed.

Little did Ryan know Josh was looking at the cameras and had noticed that Bonnie had moved! Josh was frozen as he spammed through the cameras trying to find her.

He found her in the storage closet that was right next to the west hall leading to they're Room!.

Bonnie was just staring at the camera and Josh didn't even think twice he shut both doors making Mathew and Ryan look at him with a funny look.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ryan.

"THE THE... ..THE Bun...BUN...THE BUNNY!" He stuttered.

"Oh for god sake he's not moving!" Ryan moaned looking at the tablet seeing Bonnie had gone back to the show stage.

"See? I told you it didn't move!" Ryan said.

"But it did!" Josh shouted.

"Josh have you been on the Pot again lately?" Ryan asked.

"NO! Melissa won't let me!" He said.

"Oh my god!" Ryan Moaned

"Bro i'm telling you this place is haunted!" Mathew said.

"Oh shut up Mathew your just trying to scare josh! Ryan Yelled.

"No i'm not!" Mathew argued.

The three started arguing as Freddie,Chica and Bonnie were just standing dumbstruck as they coudl hear the microphone on the cameras throw out arguing from the three.

"Wow these guys are even stupider than Mike!" Bonnie joked to Chica.

"Yeah, They are even Dumber than the guy we stuffed into Golden Fred..." Chica said before Freddie clamped her beak shut.

"We Don't Talk about HIM!" Freddei whispered in an evil raspy,deep voice.

"Ok Sorry." Chica muffled.

"Aww damn look it's already 5am! Rats!" Moaned Bonnie.

"Damn tommorow we all go out understand!" Freddie said.

"But it's only wednesday tommorow." Chica stated.

"Exactly!" Laughed Freddie.

"We will murder all 3 of them! Bonnie you Take the Kid,Chica you take the dumb one and I'll take the tall one!"

"Hey why do i get the Kid why can't Chica get the small one for once!" Bonnie Moaned

"Because you go out and get the new guards all the tiem cause you go out first!"

"Oh yeah..." Bonnie said.

The trio of Animatronics laughed evily as the clock turned 6 and they shut down.

**(Meanwhile)**

Foxy had been staring at the Show Stage the whole time and was worrying.

"Oh no i can't let them kill a kid!" Foxy thought to himself.

Ryan,Josh and Mathew walked out the door to the road.

"See you tonight Josh get some sleep." Ryan said to Josh.

"Fuck that man i aint never coming back here!" Josh replied.

"I'll let you date my cousin Amy." Ryan Bribed.

"DONE!" Josh quickly said running off to his apartment.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Asked Mathew.

"Well... Yes and no just leave it at that." Ryan said.

"Ok." Mathew said.

"Now wait till we get home your in trouble!" Ryan yelled.

"No please Don't tell mom please!" Mathew pleased doing his puppy eye look.

"Oh god!" Ryan couldn't ressist his little brothers puppy eye look it was what stopped him telling on him when they were young.

"Oh alright but you can't come back and work with us!" Ryan said.

"Oh ok." Said Mathew trying to guilt trip Ryan.

"Stop it you know that never works!" Ryan laughed.

"Oh ok." Mathew said.

"Oh come here you!" Laughed Ryan giving Mathew a noogie.

"Stop it!" Laughed Mathew as the two started walking home with the morning sun rising over the horizion.

Meanwhile at the window there were two small eyes showing through the musty blinds.

"I won't let them do it!" Foxy Whispered.

"Won't let who do what!" Asked Freddie in a deep voice.

"UGHHHH...Well won't let you guys not kill the three guards?" Said Foxy with an awkward smile.

"Fine." Said Freddie as he shut down.

Foxy peeled back the Blinds and saw the manager's car park up and quickly ran back to pirate cove.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6: It Begins

Ryan and Mathew walked home in the morning daze as the sun slowly rose from under the horizon along the dull,grey sidewalk as the tinted sky brightened up the city.

They walked up to they're front door and Ryan opened it with his keys.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ALL NIGHT!" Screamed they're Mom.

"Now mom I can explain you see I got a job at..."

"STOP WITH YOUR CRAP RYAN! YOU MATHEW GET YOUR ASS IN YOUR ROOM WHILE I YELL AT YOUR BROTHER!" She yelled

"Ugh Ok ." Mathew sighed, dragging himself up the stairs to his room collapsing onto the bed immediatly.

Ryan was yelled at for hours.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Lenard check the back room!" Asked Stan in a worried tone.

"Okay." Lenard said in the same tone.

Lenard walked over to the backroom door and opened it to check if the Animatronics had stuffed Ryan into a suit.

"IT'S OKAY SIR IT'S CLEAR!" Lenard Cheerfully said.

"OH THANK GOD!" Stan laughed.

"I was worried then." He said looking at Freddy with a smug tone.

"Too quick for you? Aye Fred?" Laughed Stan making Freddy roll his eyes without Stan seeing.

"Don't encourage him!" Warned Lenard.

"Haha." Snickered Stan walking over to his office and sitting at his desk.

Lenard started walking down to the security room to clean up but then.

"Psst!" Whispered a voice.

"What the?" Asked Lenard turning around.

"I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Whispered Foxy harshly.

"What?" Asked Lenard.

"There was a kid here last night! The Trio they want his head!" Foxy warned.

"Oh shit..." Lenard spat.

"What can we do?" Asked Foxy.

Lenard put his hands on his face and said calmly: "Nothing... We can't tamper with The Trio or Stan would kill me hell if he realized i was talking to you he would fire me and have you scrapped sooner!"

"What? But we can't just let them die!" Foxy yelped.

"I know we can't Foxy and i'm sorry but there's is nothing i can do! Remember you caused the bite of 87 so I still don't know why you are so caring!" Said Lenard.

Foxy sighed and put his head down: "Look Lenard I said i was sorry about that i never meant for it to happen do you really think a day goes by where i don't think about it? I Think about it everyday! The screams the sadness the pain that it caused to the family!" Foxy cried.

"Ugh... Look Foxy you know you were always my favorite and that i have always thought the same but you gotta realise I can't do anything and you better not either! If we find you in pieces cause Freddy decides to get a little angry with you by tampering with his plans we will all be in deep shit!" Lenard sternly said.

"..." Foxy curled up in Pirate Cove starting to sob again.

"I'm sorry Foxy i really am." Sighed Lenard walking down the hall shedding a single tear as he strolled.

(That night)

The cleaners had cleared up all of the Tables and pizza grease and the Animatronics were being set to free roam mode as Ryan and Josh walked into the restaurant to sign in.

"Hello boys!" Stan said happily.

"Hi." Ryan and josh said.

"We're just locking up if you'd like to go down into the security room we'll be out of your way in a second!." Lenard joked.

"Yeah but before you do can we talk for a second?" Ryan asked.

"Ugh sure?" Lenard walked down the hall to the security office.

"Look we've heard alot of rumors about this place and that the animatronics move or some crap like that?" Ryan asked seriously.

"Oh ugh *gulp* Ughh okay expect a phone call from me a t 12 a clock sharp okay!" Lenard whispered.

"Okay." Ryan said walking into the office.

(Later that night)

"You better give me what you promised!" Josh said.

"I will i will!" Ryan laughed.

Just then the phone rang.

"Ugh hello? Hey ugh listen about earlier well ughhh...We haven't been completely honest with you the Animatronic characters do get abit quirky at night but it's really nothing to worry about! I mean sure they do tend to wander a bit but it's really nothing to worry abou..."

Just then Josh turned on the camera to the dining room and saw Bonnie smiling into the camera...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" He screamed.

"What the..." Questioned Ryan picking up the tablet.

"JEEESUS CHRIST!"

Just then Freddy laughed his trademark deep throated laugh making Josh and Ryan seize up.

"Oh Shit!" They both said.

**To Be continued...**

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! XD i've been really busy lately with school and christmas and stuff but thanks to all for the great feedback :D I plan to get this story done by the end of February The next chapter will be out within the next 2 days so stick atound thanks alot!**

**Cameron..**


End file.
